


Right to Party

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Glinda has become an expert at navigating Elphaba's stubbornness towards socialization.





	Right to Party

The Shiz campus was always the most alive in the warmer months. Students could be seen spending time outdoors, going from here to there, and overall looking for any excuse to forget the fact they were there to study. At least, this was the impression Elphaba had, considering she never saw anyone looking particularly studious while she made her way to and from the library. Even if midterms were done, Elphaba couldn’t understand how any of them were on track to have their final projects done. Those weren’t anything to laugh about, she already had fifteen pages on her one research paper and that was only with her introductory references. Her requested book had come in today, which was the only reason she’d left her desk, now she could finally start on the infalible proof for her thesis statement. **  
**

At least, if her girlfriend would allow. It was Friday and the blonde often wanted to keep them as far away from academics as she could muster. Maybe this time she would understand, given the importance these new references meant for Elphaba’s paper. As she opened the door to their room, she found Glinda dancing by herself.

“Elphie, perfect timing! I picked out your outfit for the festival tonight!” The blonde exclaimed as she grabbed Elphaba’s hand and pulled her towards their bed. The two small beds had been pulled together since they’d started dating.

Festival? That explained the EXTRA leisurely revelry Elphaba had breezed by on her way back from the library. On the bed were two outfits laid out, night and day when it came to styles, yet complimentary… Or, that’s what Glinda assured any time Elphaba reproached about them. Elphaba hadn’t said anything as she looked at the clothes, but Glinda could practically hear the gears turning inside her head already.

“You are coming with, so I hope you weren’t planning on using those books today.” Glinda crosses her arms over her chest for good measure, even at her short stature she was hard to ignore.

“Glindaaa…” Elphaba let out a small groan for good measure.  

“Elphabaaa…” Glinda mimicked her. “You’ve had your nose inside books ALL WEEK, now it’s fun time. Spend time with your girlfriend o’clock!”

Elphaba huffed, taking the few strides it took to reach her desk and dropping off her acquisitions from the library. Glinda followed her like a shadow.

“Fiyero’s band will be performing, there’ll be treats and games, there’s even a lights show after sun down!”

Elphaba turned on her heels, placing her hands on Glinda’s shoulder. “My Sweet, that all sounds  _great_ , but what if you went with someone else? What of Boq or Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen? I’m sure they’d love to go along with you.”

“Oh, they are, don’t be silly.” Her matter-of-fact tone somehow evaded the line of arrogance and Elphaba almost lost her composure at the blonde’s ability to do so. “You’re just the one that needs convincing!” This Glinda adds with a pout. The blonde was not going to let this go…

Elphaba lets out a sigh. The sooner she conceded to Glinda’s wishes, the sooner she could get back to her research papers.

“Alright…”

Glinda lights up at that.

“We’ll have so much fun!” The blonde makes her way back to the outfits to start getting ready.

“This way I can still get ahead during the rest of the weekend…” Elphaba mutters under her breath as she follows the blonde.

Glinda lets out a giggle, turning to Elphaba again. “Why, Elphie, it’s a three day festival!” She explains with an excited smile and a quick peck on Elphaba’s cheek as she saunters her way to the bathroom.

A three day long festival?! Elphaba felt faint at the prospect of being away from her research papers that long. Was it too hard to hide herself in the library for the weekend? Something told her the blonde would bring the festival  _to_  her if she even attempted escape…


End file.
